


Eight

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Happy!verse [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Peter talk before Peter's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight

“Pete, how are you doing?” Remus called, walking into the room where Peter was standing, fixing his cufflinks.

“I’m… I think I’m okay,” Peter said, smiling. Remus stepped into the room, and fixed his tie a little.

“Are you sure? Sirius says James almost fainted,” Remus said. Peter shrugged.

“Sirius probably gave him something to make him faint,” Peter said, “Which is why I chose you to be my Best Man. Not to mention when you and Sirius finally get around to things, I expect the favour returned.” Remus raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything about the implications of what Peter was saying, “I’m honestly fine. I love Brenda. She’s the most amazing woman I’ve ever known, and I’m looking forward to marrying her.”

“Well, that’s good,” Remus said, glancing down at his watch, “We need to be down there in five minutes.”

“W-what?” Peter asked, “Five minutes?” Remus nodded.

“Five minutes,” he repeated.

“Five minutes – oh, Merlin, Remus, I can’t do this. I’m going to stumble over my words, I’m going to make a complete fool of myself, Brenda is going to change her mind, realise she could do better.” Peter started rambling.

“No, Pete. It’s okay. You’ll be fine. You’ll get through this wedding. You’ll have your part afterwards, and then you’ll be off on your honeymoon, and everyone knows that’s the best part,” Remus said, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “Brenda loves you. She’s already agreed to marry you. She knows about the Wizarding world. Don’t sell yourself short, you may think she can do better, but you don’t see just what the catch you are.”

“Thanks, Remus,” Peter said, taking a deep breath, “I can do this. Let’s go.” Together, Remus and Peter left the room, ready to get Peter married off.


End file.
